The Fallen
by SteeleSimz
Summary: When an accident strikes the Jane family they are force to look into their past before they can enjoy the future. This story is being reposted but it contains the same story. No main characters will be dying.


**The Fallen**

 **A/N: This will be several chapters long so sit back and enjoy the ride. Once again I do this for fun and any mistake made are all my own. This idea was spawn by an evil plot bunny and then encourage by Jennifer and Kim. I blame you two personally for this story.**

 **A/N: This story has Nicholas getting hurt so if you don't like that then feel free to hit the back button. I am writing this for me and that is what is important.**

 **WARNING: This story contains situation that some people frown upon. If you don't like violence or shooting of innocent victims then skip this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I have no rights to Mentalist. Never have, never will.**

"Come on buddy take a bite it is good, I promise," Lisbon told Nicholas as she held the spoonful of cereal in front of him. He just looked at her skeptically and kept his mouth firmly closed.

"I've seen that look many times," Jane said from behind her as he took a sip of tea.

"Hush, he needs to eat," she told him as she pulled the spoon away and looked back at Jane. "How did you get him to eat?"

"I made a deal with him," he replied nonchalantly.

"Seriously Jane," she said not amused.

"Here, let me show you," he offered as he handed her his cup and took the spoon from her. "Nicholas, if you take a bite then I promise you can play with that wooden spoon you love so much."

"Like that is going to work."

"Patience," he told her as he moved the spoon closer to Nicholas mouth, who looked at his father and then opened his mouth. Jane smiled as he fed him a spoonful of the cereal. "See, you just gotta make a deal with him."

"Great, he is not even a year old and you are making deals with our son."

"Well, if it gets him to eat then what is the problem?" He asked again as he fed Nicholas another spoonful.

"This better not become a habit between the two of you," she told him as she turned towards the counter and grabbed her coffee mug. "I don't want to be the mean parent while you are the fun one."

"I won't let it happen," he told her truthfully. "You know I was thinking, since you have the day off why don't we go to the park with Nicholas?"

"Sounds like a good idea," she agreed as she watched Jane finish feeding Nicholas.

"Since I fed the little guy, you get to clean him and change him before we go to the park," he picked up Nicholas out of the high-chair and handed him to Lisbon.

"Mama," Nicholas giggled as he smiled over her. Lisbon laughed as cereal dripped off of his chin.

"I think your daddy personally planned this so he would get out of cleaning duty," she told Nicholas softly. "What do you think buddy?" Nicholas smile grew wide as he shifted his focus over to Jane.

"Traitor," Jane said as she leaned over with a towel and wiped Nicholas chin. Lisbon grabbed the towel from Jane and headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway to the nursery.

"You know Nicholas I think you have more food on you than in your tummy," she told him as she sat him on the changing table. "Why don't we get these clothes off and get you something for the park?" Nicholas reached up with his cubby hands towards her as Lisbon went over to the dresser drawers and pulled out an outfit.

"Ready?" Jane said as he grabbed the keys from the counter and waited for Lisbon and Nicholas near the front door.

"Yes, just give me a second," she told him from the nursery as she looked down at Nicholas. "Let's see what daddy thinks of the outfit that I picked out." She picked up Nicholas and left the nursery.

"What is he wearing?" Jane asked as Lisbon met him at the front door.

"An outfit."

"He is wear a baseball jersey and shorts," he told her.

"You don't like it?"

"Where did it come from?"

"I got it the other day when we were talking to a witness. Tell me he doesn't look cute?" She told him as she handed Nicholas over to him.

"He is adorable. The only thing missing is a hat."

"Like this one?" She asked as she pulled a small baby baseball hat from her back pocket.

"Did it happen to come with a bat also?"

"No, that cost extra," she replied as she placed the hat on Nicholas head.

"Ready for the park buddy?" He asked as he opened the front door and walked out to the car with Lisbon right on his heels. He strapped Nicholas into his car seat than got into the driver's seat and started the car.

Jane pulled into a parking space and shut off the car. He exited the vehicle and walked to the trunk to gather the necessary items as Lisbon got Nicholas out of his car seat.

"Want to go sit near the pond or under the tree?" Lisbon asked as they walked past the gate and into the park.

"Tree, Nicholas sees enough ducks at our pond," he told her as he nodded in the direction he wanted to go. When they got to the tree Jane proceed to unfold a blanket and then he set up the travel playpen for Nicholas. Lisbon placed the baby bag on the blanket and then sat down on the blanket and placed Nicholas in front of her.

"Beautiful day," Jane told her as he took a spot next to her and laid down. Nicholas started to crawl around the blanket both parents keeping an eye on him to make sure he didn't crawl too far away.

"You know we should think of visiting my brothers soon," Lisbon told Jane as she kept an eye on Nicholas. "They have been asking to see Nicholas for a while and they want to actually hold him."

"Sure. We could also get a night out just the two of us while in Chicago."

"Catch a game?"

"No," Jane shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I prefer something more romantic and a baseball game is not romantic," he pointed out as he closed his eyes.

"It is when you do it right," she retorted causing him to snap his eyes open.

"What?"

"Oh, look Nicholas see's something," she told him as she pointed to Nicholas. Jane noticed how she had change topic with complete ease and made a mental note to ask her again what she meant.

"What are you looking at?" Lisbon asked Nicholas curious as he looked off towards the line of trees.

"Probably just notices the trees," Jane told her and yawned.

"No, he actually see's something," she told him as she moved over to Nicholas. "What is it Nicholas."

"Ti-ger, ti-ger," Nicholas babbled as he pointed his chubby finger towards the tree line.

"What?" Jane bolted up and grabbed Nicholas and pulled him close to his chest as he looked around the park area.

"Jane, he has no clue what that is in reference to, sit down!" Lisbon order him as she also studied her surroundings.

"Where did he learn that word from?" Jane ask as he sat down but still kept a tight grip around Nicholas who squirm to get out of his arms.

"Well, you do play those natural programs while he sleeps maybe he overheard the word from the show," she suggested.

"We are in Texas!" Jane reminded her.

"He is never out of our sight and those who babysit for him are people we can trust. The Blake Association is not around here."

"They could be spying on us!" Jane hissed as he loosen his grip a little on Nicholas.

"Ti-ger!" Nicholas screamed and got free from his father's arms and started to crawl to the edge of the blanket just as a gray striped cat walked by them.

"Or, he thinks the cat is a tiger," Lisbon told Jane as she motioned to the cat. "No, honey that is a kitty."

"Kitty!" Nicholas repeated and reached out for the cat who took off from them.

"When you are older," Jane told Nicholas as he pulled him back to the middle of the blanket and reached into the baby bag and pulled out a toy for him.

"You okay?" Lisbon asked him after several minutes of silence.

"Yes, I just worry you know."

"I know you do and I do too about the same exact things," she placed a comforting hand on his arm then leaned over to kiss him.

"Dada!" Nicholas said breaking his parents kiss. They looked down at him and smiled.

"Sorry buddy," Jane told Nicholas as he started to play with him again. The happy family sat in peace while they watched Nicholas crawl around, play with his toys and babble to no one in particular. A while later Nicholas began to fall asleep and Jane placed picked him up softly placing him in the playpen he bought. He then laid down and pulled Lisbon to his side as she rested her head on his shoulder he rested his against the trunk of the tree.

"Now this is perfect," he whispered.

"Hmm."

"I have my beautiful son sleeping peacefully and I have the most amazing and beautiful woman on earth in my arms."

"So you are happy."

"Nothing could ruin this moment," he told her as he kiss the top of head. "Nothing."

"Asshole!" Some guy yelled front the entrance of the park.

"Ugh," Jane muttered to himself as heard another man start to argue.

"Well, there goes the peace," Lisbon told him as she moved out his arms and looked over to the front entrance.

"We should go before they wake up Nicholas," Jane stated as he allowed her to get up and then got to his feet also.

"Go to hell!" The first man yelled followed by several loud gunshots. Jane bent down over the playpen to protect his son as Lisbon reached for her ankle holster and pointed it towards the men with the guns. "Freeze! FBI!"

The man took off running out of the park as Lisbon gave chase as Jane took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He looked down at Nicholas who was now crying. "It's okay buddy," he whispered as he picked him and felt wetness around his stomach.

"What the?" He muttered to himself as he pulled back his hand and saw blood.

"Nicholas?" Jane asked he looked at his son.

"Well, they took off," Lisbon told Jane as she returned to their spot near the tree. "I am going to call it…Jane what is wrong?"

Jane held up his hand as his face drain of blood and Nicholas started to stop crying.

"Nicholas!" Lisbon screamed as she grabbed him from Jane and placed him gently on the blanket. She tore and little jersey and saw the gash on his lower stomach. "Call 911!"

Jane stood there motionless as he look at his hand still cover in his son's blood. He thought he heard someone say that an ambulance was on its way and that he was a doctor but he couldn't be sure. What felt like forever to him the ambulance arrive and the paramedics took over quickly and moved Nicholas on the gurney and then rushed towards the ambulance, Lisbon literally dragged him along.

"How old is he?" The paramedic asked as they spot at the ambulance.

"He is only 8 months. Is he going to be okay?" Lisbon asked tearfully as she watched them work on Nicholas.

"We are doing everything we can," the paramedic assured her and motion for them to get. The entire ride to the hospital was a blur for both parents. They felt the ambulance stop, the doors opened and several doctors where there to take Nicholas straight to the ER. One doctor stopped them before they entered the ER.

"You can't go in," he told him. "Nurse, can you help them?"

One immediately hurried over. "Hi, my name is Jennifer and I am going to stay with you until your son is outta of here, okay?" They nodded yes as they looked through the windows watching the doctor's work on their son. "Is there someone I can call?"

"Cho." Jane whispered.

"The number?" Jennifer asked softly.

"He works for the FBI as does my wife," Jane told her in a trance.

"Please follow me to the waiting area," she placed a hand on each of their backs and guided them to a small room off to the side for them to wait in. They entered the room and she closed the door leaving them all alone.

"We can't lose him Patrick," Lisbon cried as she dropped to her knees. Jane sunk down and pulled her into his arms.

"We won't," he whispered over and over again.

To Be Continued.


End file.
